Ava
}= - Journal = }} Ava is 'n Sleutel-swaard meester wat in Kingdom Hearts χ verskyn. As 'n profeet lei sy die Vulpes-unie en sy is 'n vakleerling van die Meester van Meesters. Sy is die stigter van die Perdeblomme. Voorkoms Ava is 'n meisie wat haar gesig onder 'n wit vosmasker verberg wat 'n blou snoei het. Haar pienk kapsie is versier met liggroen tossels en bedek 'n wit mantel, ligte pers hemp, en ligte pers sjerp. Persoonlikheid Ava is 'n geliefde individu wie se jeug haar in staat stel om die lede van nie net haar Unie te bevriend nie, maar ook ander. Ten spyte van haar jong ouderdom is sy verstandig en ywerig, en vervul die rol wat die Meester van Meesters aan die brief toegewys het, ten spyte van haar eie persoonlike bedenkings met betrekking tot sommige van sy leerstellings; wanneer sy hieroor bevraagteken word, is sy egter gou daarvan oortuig dat die Meester onverbiddelik is ten spyte van alle getuienis tot die teendeel. Sy is baie voornemend in die meeste sake, kan Ephemer vertel van haar twyfel as 'n Profeet, en kan ander persoonlik uitnooi om lede van die Perdeblomme te word. Sy het ook 'n meer kinderagtige kant, aangesien sy openlik deur die Chirithy, wat die Meester, aan die Foretellers voorgehou word. Storie Voor Kingdom Hearts χ Ava kry 'n Sleutel-swaard geskenk uit haar eie hart deur die Meester van Meesters, wat Ava, Aced, Gula, Invi, Ira en Luxu as sy vakleerlinge neem. Ava bereik uiteindelik die rang van Sleutel-swaard meester saam met haar mede-vakleerlinge. Kort daarna gee die Meester 'n afskrif van die Boek van Profesieë aan Ava en verleen haar leierskap oor die Vulpes-unie as sy Foreteller. Soos Ava en die ander Foretellers hul kopieë van die boek van profesieë lees, word hulle geskok deur die finale inskrywing wat 'n gebeurtenis bekend as die Sleutel-swaard oorlog beskryf, waartydens die lig sou verval en die wêreld sy einde sou bereik. Nadat Luxu geheimsinnig verdwyn het om sy rol wat deur die Meester aan hom toegewys is, te vervul, ontmoet die Meester alleen met Ava in die Foretellers-kamer. Hy beveel haar om die dreigende gevegte te vermy ten gunste van die versameling van Sleutel-swaard draers, ongeag hul unies, om deel te wees van 'n afsonderlike faksie wat die Perdeblomme genoem word. Hulle sou na 'n ander wêreld waag om die oorlewing van die lig te verseker. Die Meester verskaf aan Ava 'n lys van vyf Sleutel-swaard draers wat sy as Dandelions moet versamel om die Foretellers as leiers van die Unie na die Sleutel-swaard oorlog te slaag, met net een van hulle wat bedoel is om 'n afskrif van die boek van profesieë te ontvang. Ava en haar Foretellers kollegas sal binnekort bekendgestel word aan die meester se nuutste skepping, die Chirithy. Terwyl Ava oor Chirithy se gesindheid oorval, verklaar die Meester dat die Gees Chirithy bedoel is om Sleutel-swaard draers in hul pogings te help, maar hy waarsku dat as 'n draer tot die duisternis val, so sy Chirithy sal laat omskep word in 'n nagmerrie. Aced suggereer dat hulle enige Nagmerrie Chirithy vernietig wat hulle oorval, maar Ava weier die idee. Ava en Gula terg Aced vir sy skrikwekkende houding, baie tot Aced se verleentheid. Sonder waarskuwing verdwyn die Meester van die wêreld, en alhoewel die Foretellers hom aktief uitzoek, kan hulle hom nie opspoor nie. Om die Meester se leerstellings te handhaaf, begin die Foretellers Sleutel-swaard draers aan elkeen van hulle Union te werf deur die magte van hul kopieë van die boek van profesieë in die vorm van medaljes te gebruik om hul draers in die versameling van Lux te help om die balans van mag te handhaaf. ''Kingdom Hearts χchi Met verloop van tyd het die Foretellers kennis geneem van Sleutel-swaard draers wat armbande gebruik wat hulle die krag gee om donker energie te versamel, alhoewel hulle besluit dat die gebruik van die armbande aanvaarbaar is vir hul Unie-lede. Hierna roep Ira die Foretellers op vir 'n vergadering in die Foretellers-kamer, waarin verklaar word dat daar 'n verraaier onder hulle is nadat hulle 'n nagmerrie Chirithy oor hul huis gespeel het. Ava stel voor dat die nagmerrie in een van hul unies aan 'n draer behoort, hoewel Ira redes dat die armbande die Nagmerrie is en die verraaier een van die Foretellers moet wees aangesien slegs een van hulle die armbande kon kry. Aced veroordeel Ira om twyfel tussen hulle te versprei en die vergadering by te woon, waarna Ava uit die Foretellers-kamer vertrek. Een aand word die speler 'n droom getoon deur Chirithy, waarin Ava en die ander Foretellers ontmoet met die Meester in die Foretellers-kamer, alhoewel Nightmare Chirithy hierdie droom vinnig stop. 'N Paar dae later, roep Aced Ava en Gula uit om saam met hom in 'n stoorkamer te ontmoet, waar hy sy frustrasie oor Ira se vermoedens spreek. Ava probeer om Ira se aksies te verdedig, maar dit vererger slegs Aced omdat hy glo dat Ira hulle moet vertrou. By Gula se voorneme stel Aced voor om 'n alliansie tussen hulle unies te vorm, wat aanleiding gee dat Ava hom herinner dat alliansies verbied word. Terwyl Gula bod aanvaar, verwerp Ava die opsie om die leringe van die Meester te weerstaan. Soos Invi die stoorkamer betree, kyk Ava ontmoedigend aangesien Aced and Invi mekaar berou en beskuldig dat hulle deur die duisternis getref word. Hiermee deel Ava maniere saam met haar mede Foretellers. Vaardighede :''Hoofartikel: Ava se Sleutel-swaard Ava gebruik 'n Sleutel-swaard wat uniek is onder die Foreteller se Sleutel-swaarde in vorm, sonder 'n groot, gegraveerde donker gedeelte op sy skag. Dit bevat baie gradiënte van pasteltinten. Dit het 'n lang, goue handvatsel. Die handskerm het lang, wolk- of golfvormige gedeeltes wat van geel na blou op die boonste skuif en skei blou stukke by die pommel. Die basis beskik oor 'n goue vos met blink oë wat bo-op 'n ingewikkelde goue en pienk ets sit. 'N Paar wolkagtige goue dele is bo-aan weerskante. Die skag is gedraai en pienk, dan geel, dan blou. Die blou bars in aparte wolke wat die tande vorm. In die middel van die tande, loodreg op die skag, is 'n pienk simbool wat lyk soos Terra's Mark in goud uiteengesit. Die sleutelhanger pas by die blou dele van die lem, terwyl die token geel en pienk is met die Starende oog. File:Foreteller Ava's Keyblade KHX.png|Foreteller Ava se Sleutel-swaard. Galery ;Die voorkoms van Ava in Kingdom Hearts χ File:Foreteller Ava KHX.png|Ava, soos sy voorkom in Kingdom Hearts χ File:Foreteller Ava (Battle) KHX.png|Ava, soos sy in die geveg voorkom Etimologie Ava se naam is afgelei van die woord , wat beteken "gierigheid" in Latyn en word verteenwoordig deur 'n vos in die . Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels en:Foreteller Ava de:Ava fr:Ava es:Ava Kategorie:Somebody Kategorie:Vroulike karakters